banefandomcom-20200213-history
Maimen
"Sir?" ―Maimen Maimen, Maiman or Meiman is one of the hired guns assisting CIA in the retrieval of Doctor Pavel from Uzbekistan. He is portrayed by English actor Sam Kennard. Also Known As *'Meiman' *'Maiman' *'SIR?' *'Gerry' *'Jerry' *'Sgt. Rodriguez' Notes *Maimen is noteworthy as being the Hired Gun with the most dialogue during the Plane Scene. *Maimen is the person tasked with bringing the Briefcase to CIA. *The credits list Maimen's rank as Sergeant. *Maimen is quite possibly the most controversial character in the entire Plane Scene. *Maimen has a low regard for anyone's intelligence other than his own; this is demonstrated when Maimen roughly grabs Dr. Pavel, and practically shoves him into the plane; he may have assumed that Pavel had never seen a plane before. Stand Maimen's Stand is Weapon of God, an artificial, non-humanoid Stand that takes the form of a powered armor battlesuit. The battlesuit is heavily-equipped, but must be piloted by Maimen to be used in combat; Weapon of God, unlike most Stands, has no capacity for autonomous movement or action. When piloted, the Stand is controlled by a system of joint actuators to handle the movement of its limbs and by a system of haptic interfaces to handle its weaponry and its computer operating system. Stand Parameters Power: S Speed: '''D '''Range: '''N/A '''Durability: A Precision: C Development Potential: N/A Stand Powers * Immense Physical Strength: Weapon of God is stated to "walk with the force of a car's engine put into every step", and is stated to be able to punch "with the force of an alien shark's bite". * Arm-Mounted Rotary Cannon: Weapon of God is equipped with a "Vulcan" rotary cannon mounted on its right arm, capable of firing "anti-aircraft" bullets at a rate of several thousand rounds per minute. The cannon has unlimited ammunition, but must "charge up" before firing and must "cool down" after every thousand rounds fired. * Heat-Seeking 'Missile Launcher: ' Weapon of God is equipped with a shoulder-mounted "anti-tank" guided missile launcher. When used, the missile launcher "charges up" a series of missiles to be launched in rapid succession. Notes * Weapon of God can in fact be piloted "by any Stand user", but Maimen is stated to be the only character with the experience needed to pilot it effectively. * Although Weapon of God behaves mostly as an ordinary physical object, this is the result of Maimen's Stand power rather than of its being "bound" to any actually physical object. The projectiles and casings launched by Weapon of God's weaponry, however, are explicitly stated to be genuinely physical objects. Weapon of God is then invisible to non-Stand users, while any bullets or missiles launched by it are not. * While originally planning the character of Maimen, Christopher Nolan considered naming the character's Stand "Tuff Ghost" before deciding on its final name of Weapon of God. Theories * One highly controversial theory states that he was on Bane's side all along, with Smee and Heer on the sidelines as his cohorts. This theory is solidified when he looks down instead of up when Bane's Plane arrives, prompting us to believe that he was expecting its arrival and that when he spoke, he was referring to Bane. As the hired guns attack the Wreckage Brother, he is noticeably unshaken for the most part and can be seen (briefly) aiming his gun at CIA. The reasoning for his refusal to aim is suspected with the reasoning being that he did not want to accidentally shoot Bane. * Another theory similar to former states that it is possible that he switched the Briefcase that would then be handed to Masketta Man. It is brought to attention when he is briefly seen exiting the plane carrying the briefcase. The possible contents of the decoy briefcase (the case he switched from) contained fake money as seen later when the Wreckage Brother is hijacked, while the real briefcase (the case given to Masketta Man) contained the PASIV Dream Machine as seen in Inception. * A line spoken by Foley in the Post-Credit Scenes suggests he is alive: "I'm not risking Maimen for Yormoni." * It is also possible that, while either undercover or off-duty, Maimen fronts the band Muse. * In the Justice League movie, a reference to Maimen can be found when big guy Aquaman is riding in the air with Cyborg and says something among the lines of "Maimen". It's debated what he meant by this but most theories point towards Maimen having helped Cyborg, probably giving parts of his Weapon of God for him to upgrade. Maimen's Father * In the novelization of The Dark Knight Rises (by Greg Cox), Maimen is referred to as 'Rodriguez', a strange choice of nomenclature on account that Rodriguez is a Hispanic name and Maimen is clearly Caucasian. One theory explaining the nature behind this choice is that he is actually adopted or that his mother remarried someone named Rodriguez before he was born and that most people would stick to calling him by 'Rodriguez'. * It has been posited that Maimen's biological father is actually the "Cigarette Smoking Man" (of FBI fame) and that he abandoned Maimen after an affair with his mother. Both Maimen and the "Smoking Man" share a striking resemblance. * This relationship may explain why Maimen seems to posses incredible super-human abilities on account of his supposed "Human-Alien Hybrid DNA". His always youthful appearance may point to him having salamander DNA in him, also explaining why he was able to make the fire rise and avoid getting killed by Bane's men. This also leads back to his relationship with the "Smoking Man" as, in the past, he has been known to pose as CIA and ask around about such a salamander, implying that he is out looking for his long-lost son. * Or this could be just an ignorance of parsimony and it all really is quite simple (only evidence will reveal the truth). Category:LoS members Category:People Category:CIA's men Category:Stand users